What If?
by TheOnlyMeThereIs
Summary: What if Ryou hadn't survived the fire that his parents had died in? What if Keiichiro didn't have any of the research notes and couldn't create the mews? Would the the Cyniclons take over the Earth? Would Kisshu still fall in love with a less-cat-like Ichigo? And who was the mystery phone caller that prevented Keiichiro from saving Ryou's life...?
1. The Very Beginning

***I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters.  
*This might not go down well with Ryou fans, but I was wondering where the Earth would be if Ryou had not survived the fire his parents died in. Then I thought: what if Keiichiro had been busy instead of taking Ryou out that evening?  
*So that's where the story came from…**

**_Keiichiro's POV: _**_I stood outside the doctor's house and watched in dismay as the ravaging flames burnt down all that I knew. The doctor, his wife, and the boy, Ryou, were all inside along with all Dr. Shirogane's research, and most likely dead by now. I ran my hands through my hair and choked back the lump in my throat; it was all my fault! I was supposed to take the boy out to see the University tonight, but because of that stupid phone call telling me to go to a stupid reunion party, I had called it off at the last-minute, and now he was dead. Who had been the person on the other end of the phone? They obviously hadn't really been my 'old school friend' because there hadn't been a party..._

_I heard the sirens get steadily louder, and knew I had to leave, or find myself a suspect for a crime I didn't do. I ran back to my car and quickly drove away, taking a detour along a small country road. Then I stopped the car and cried. I cried for the dead family that I had grown so close to, and I cried for the future that was no longer available to me. Not only had the doctor and all of his years of findings gone up in flames, so had my home! I cursed my stupidity and slammed my face into my hands. It was over._

**Five years later…**

**Keiichiro Akasaka** pulled up in the café car park and sat for a while thinking. It was five years today that the Shiroganes had died, where would he be now if they hadn't? Rich? Famous? He sighed and got out of the car, locked it and walked towards the door to café mew mew. For the past two years, he had run the café, and had named it after Dr. Shirogane's project to honour his memory. He worked as both the manager and the cook, and he had so far employed two girls to work for him.

They were both pleasant girls, one had green hair and huge glasses, but she was quiet and shy, although very intelligent. The other was, he guessed, about ten years old, although he has never actually asked her. She had short, blonde hair, and was as excitable as a puppy, but she got the work done so he didn't mind. The sun was shining, and there was a pleasant breeze; it looked like a good day for the café he thought as he unlocked the door to another normal day…

**Ichigo Momomiya **woke up after a pleasant dream about Masaya Aoyama, the boy she was going out on a 'date' with today. Then she looked at her clock…

Ten minutes later, Ichigo was dashing towards the train station, hoping with every fibre of her body that it wasn't too late. She stopped briefly in front of a reflective window to hastily straighten her hair, before rounding the corner to see Masaya stood waiting for her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to cover her panting as she made her way towards him.

**Kisshu Ikisatashi **was sat on the roof of the train station, watching all of this happen. He smirked at the petty problems of the humans below him, but inwardly he envied them. How he wished his people were able to go about their everyday business without a care in the world like those humans. If only the earth belonged to the Cyniclons…

Well soon it would, and there wasn't anyone or anything that could stop him taking over this beautiful planet. He glanced once more at the pretty red-head flirting badly with the dark-haired boy and wondered what her name was. Then he shook his head to clear the distracting thoughts and teleported back to the dimension he was using as a base…

**An hour later, **Masaya Aoyama was getting fairly bored of Ichigo. She clearly didn't know anything about endangered species, and it was obvious she had only pretended to be interested to get him to go out with her alone. Now that she was alone with him however, the pathetic girl didn't have an interesting word to say to him.

_Three times already she's commented on the weather! And when she isn't blabbing nonsense, she just stares at me, and it's really starting to freak me out…_

They eventually left the museum, much to Ichigo's relief, and Masaya suggested they go for a walk in the park. Ichigo nearly fainted at the idea, but nodded eagerly. An hour later, they were sat in silence on the grass, watching the sun go down. It would have been romantic, but for the awkwardness between them. Eventually, Ichigo worked up the courage to speak.

"I'm glad the weather was nice today!" She beamed at him.

_Seriously? The weather again. Is it impossible to find a pretty girl who's interesting as well?_

"Sure, it's been nice. I guess we'd better head home then…"

**A few days later, **Ichigo had not spoken, or heard from Aoyama-kun. She wasn't really heart-broken because she hadn't really known him; she was more disappointed than anything, and blamed herself for the failure of their date.

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_my friends had been telling me all day not to worry about it, that it wouldn't have worked out anyway blah blah blah. But I felt like I had to do it; I had to talk to him, just to make sure._

_I approached him in the library, and he walked away from his friends to talk to me. My heart lurched.  
"Errr," was all I could manage. Stupid! Think of something…  
"Thanks for the nice day the other day Aoyama-san…" I beamed at him, was I being too excitable?_

_He smiled back, "It's okay, I had a good day too." He said.  
"We should do it again sometime?"  
Okay, so that was a little risky, but it could pay off…_

_"Maybe." He turned and walked away, leaving me stood there, mortified._

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_I couldn't get the red-head out of my mind! I was supposed to be concentrating on invading the Earth, and all I could think about was her cute little smile! She just seemed so fun to be around…_

_I made up my mind: I was going to follow her for a day, then maybe I could just forget about her. I teleported to Earth, and found that it was early afternoon. To my luck, there she was! Walking down the street just below me!_

_I watched her walking along, she seemed pretty down about something, and for a second I felt sorry for her. No, she's your enemy idiot! I banished the sympathy from my mind. There were two voices in my head: one telling me to forget the girl and go and plan the next chimera attack, and the other telling me to go and speak to her, after all, what harm could it do?_

_In the end, the stupider of the two voices won, and I swooped down from my high vantage point and landed on the pavement in front of the red-head…_

**Okay, so the first chapter's quite long and boring, but I figured you needed a background to where I was coming from. The next one will be more exciting I promise! For now though, I want an HONEST review! I'm curious about what you think of my writing...**


	2. The First Meeting

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_She began to shriek, but I put my hand over her mouth quickly to stop her. She tried to wrestle away from me, but her futile attempts only made me laugh- she was as weak as a kitten! Oh, that was a good name for her: she sort of reminded me of a cat!_

_"Hush, kitten!" I tried out the new name, and it made me smirk: it fitted! She was still trying to get away, her brown eyes as big as saucers as she took in the strange sight before her. Sensing that I wasn't getting anywhere like this, I teleported the two of us up onto the roof where I had been sat just a minute ago, and sensed her go floppy in my arms when we landed. Oops, I had forgotten she wouldn't be used to teleporting. For heavens sake! The weakling had actually fainted! Now I was stuck with her…_

_A few minutes later, she blinked her eyes, and shrieked again when she saw whose lap she was sat in. I could practically hear her feeble heart beating away in her chest, and her breathing had certainly sped up! She stopped wriggling, however, when she saw where she was. Now, she started to crawl further into my lap, clinging onto me out of fear of falling off. I smirked; she was between a rock and a hard place here…_

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_Cling onto the freak or fall off the roof? Freak or roof? Freak or roof? Then I saw a way out of it. Carefully, I rolled off his lap, and sat on a ledge next to him, gripping the wall beside me with all my might, so that my knuckles were white! He was sat there smirking at me! Smirking at me with his freakish ears, and his green hair and his big, amber eyes; I looked at him in disgust._

_"What's the matter kitten?" he asked me, practically purring with amusement._

_"The matter is that I have been kidnapped by a freak who is keeping me captive on a roof!" I screamed, feeling myself turn bright red with anger. All he did was smirk again._

_"Who are you calling freak?" He replied, "If it's the ears, they're normal for my kind."_

_I was about to explode again, but stopped, "Your kind? And what exactly is that?"_

_"Cyniclon. I've come to…" he stopped, and I could tell he was mentally kicking himself. Suddenly I was very curious, and I decided on a different strategy._

_"Oh, you're not human then?" I asked sweetly. Unfortunately he smelled a rat._

_"No, I'm not, and you can't go back down there telling everyone about me. I should have listened to myself and stayed up here unseen by anyone. Deep Blue won't be…" he stopped again and scowled at his lack of discretion. I had to admit, he looked kind of cute when he scowled…_

_What was I thinking?! Here I was, sat on a roof with an alien no less, and I thought he was cute?! Now, how to get down…_

_A few minutes and bruises later, I was running away from the freaky alien with green hair. I turned around, half expecting to see him chasing me, or at least somewhere behind me, but I was quite surprised to see that he was gone. Had I really just been sat on a rooftop with an alien? Or had I been hallucinating? Surely I didn't really manage to climb down without breaking a few bones. I made up my mind: I had just been daydreaming…_

**Masaya Aoyama **was walking home, deep in thought after kendo practice; he was tired due to having to stay an hour longer than normal at the club, and just wanted to get home as quickly as possible so he could go to sleep. He suddenly realised that he had missed the snicket that cut off half of the journey time! It would take longer to double back now, so Masaya decided to just carry on the long way.

**_Masaya's POV: _**_It was as I was trudging wearily towards home, mentally kicking myself for missing the short-cut, that I saw her. I was walking past all the big houses that belonged to the rich families in the area, and hadn't really been paying attention to my surroundings, when I was nearly bowled over by a cute little dog. I picked it up, worried it might have become lost, and it licked my face affectionately. I chuckled, but then noticed an old woman stood by a car, watching me kindly.  
"Miki!" She called. I was a little confused, but soon realised that she had been calling her dog when it jumped off me at the sound of her voice._

_The car door suddenly opened, and out stepped a short girl with dark blue hair that was tied up in two buns on either side of her head. She wore a short dress the same navy colour as her hair and long white socks pulled up over her knee. The dog ran and jumped in her arms, and I now knew that she was the real owner of the dog. I noticed that the girl had very pretty eyes, and wondered what her name was._

_"Could you forgive him?" She asked me as she slowly approached; her voice was tinkly and delicate, like a bell.  
"It's okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly. She reached inside a pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief,  
"here, you can wipe your face with this." She handed it to me, and I took it gratefully._

_"Uh, thanks," I said as I wiped my face, "This handkerchief feels pretty soft." Well that sounded stupid, I thought to myself, she must think I'm thick or something!_

_"It's silk." She replied coolly, "Don't you know what silk is? You can have it if you want."_

_That comment stung a little, either she was teasing, which I doubt, or she genuinely though I was too poor to know what silk was. Well, this was awkward; I couldn't accept the handkerchief now! But before I could give it back, she turned and walked back to the car saying:_

_"Well then, excuse us for now."_

_I lay awake thinking about her that night, and decided to return the handkerchief the next day. After all, I wanted to see more of her didn't I?_

_So the next day, after kendo practice, I returned to the girl's house, this time walking up the long drive and knocking on the door. The old woman from yesterday let me in, and called the girl, who I learned was called Mint. She appeared from the top of the stairs, and walked gracefully down them to meet me, gliding majestically as if she was an angel.  
"Hmm, a guest?" she mused to herself when she saw me._

_"Thanks for the handkerchief yesterday, that's why I came…" I told her nervously.  
"You're that boy from before?"  
Suddenly, her dog bounded towards me from the top of the stairs, and I bent down o greet him.  
"It's just Miki right? Good evening." I petted the excitable dog, secretly hoping to win over his owner by doing so._

_The old woman left, saying she was going to get us some tea, and Mint descended the staircase so that she was stood next to me.  
"Is that the only reason you're here?" She asked me coldly, I was unsure how to reply._

_"Ummm… I'm Aoyama Masaya," I handed her the scrap of white silk suggestively, hoping for a name, although I already knew it.  
"You can call me Mint-san." She said, and then turned to leave the room. "You should excuse yourself and go."_

_My mind was numb form her rudeness, although I shouldn't have expected any different form a posh girl, and I left the house shocked and hurt by her words. But now the damage was done. I was determined to win her over, even if it was just to prove I could. There was something about her coldness that made me want to try and get through to her, it was such a refreshing break from all the desperate girls at school, and from one desperate girl in particular…_

_Ichigo._

**Okay, so I'm not really sure yet whether Masaya and Mint suit, but I thought it would be interesting to put someone else in Ichigo's shoes that night with the handkerchief since she wouldn't have been there, (with no mews and all.) Review with what you think, and any requests for other couples...**


	3. Am I Delusional?

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_I was running down my street in pink pyjamas being chased by the alien boy from yesterday. He was calling something to me, but I couldn't hear what it was. I stopped and turned around to ask him what he had said, but he was gone…_

_I jolted awake. That was the second time today I'd had a daydream about a cute alien with green hair and yellow eyes, but more importantly, my maths teacher was now stood right in front of me, his hands on his hips and his face like a beetroot. I gulped…_

_"What's going on with you today Ichigo?" My friend Moe asked me when the day was over.  
"Yeah," Miwa, my other best friend, chipped in, "You've fallen asleep twice today; it's not still Aoyama-kun is it? Because you know it's not going to happen right?" she whispered the last part, and the two girls glanced at each other in that knowing way, causing me to get quite frustrated with the pair of them._

_"No, it's not still Aoyama-san!" I whisper-shouted, feeling myself heat up, "I'm just really tired! Yeah that's it, I'm just tired!" Then I turned around and ran away before I gave myself away to be hallucinating about aliens! I ran out of the school gates and round a few corners before finally slowing down to a walk, and eventually stopping and doubling over, panting and out of breath._

_"Well hey there kitten," a sarcastic voice called down at me, "Feeling a little out of breath are we?"  
The boy from my daydreams suddenly swooped down and hovered just in front of my face.  
"I'm sure a little kiss will brighten your day!" He grabbed my chin and started to move in for a kiss, but I dodged him and pulled away, disgusted by his forwardness. What a jerk!_

_"I'm sorry," he purred at me, "But I didn't catch a name yesterday…"  
"Momomiya Ichigo, now if you'll excuse me you jerk…" I tried to push him, but he grabbed my arm and held on tight. I sighed, why did I tell him my name? I didn't even know him!_

_"The name's Kisshu, sunshine." He let go and disappeared into thin air, leaving me feeling flustered, frustrated, and worried about my sanity…_

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_I smirked as I watched the red-head pick up her dropped bag and walk confusedly away. She was like a little toy to me, and I wanted to see how far I could play with her before she broke. Right now she was surely going insane wondering if she was having delusions; after all, it's not everyday you meet an extra-terrestrial._

_Now, enough messing around Kisshu! Time to unleash the first chimera…_

Down below, in a park in Tokyo, a giant rat was stalking its prey. An innocent young girl sat in the bench, enjoying her ice-cream and waiting for her mother to come back from chasing her brother. She just happened to see, out of the corner of her eye, the huge predator, and screamed in terror, dropping the forgotten ice-cream to the floor. Her body was frozen with fear, and it wasn't until she heard her mother's desperate shouting from across the park that she remembered how to run…

Ichigo was wandering slowly home, her thoughts on other things- like green hair and strange names- when she heard screams from the park to her left. Suddenly jolted out of a disturbing daydream, Ichigo saw about twenty people running away from some unknown threat. She stopped walking and watched as out of the trees emerged a gigantic rat, at least the size of a car!

Rooted to the spot, Ichigo could only watch as the beast stood on its hind legs and sniffed the air, before catching her scent and turning to face her, staring at her with its vulgar, blood-red eyes. Then it broke into a run.

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_The plan had been going nicely until _she_ had become involved. I didn't want my play-thing to become the chimera's dinner, but at the same time, I didn't want my plan to fail. Deep Blue would not be very happy if it didn't work. Oh, what to do?_

_In the end, I decided to save Ichigo. I could always make more chimeras, and this one had only really been a tester anyway. It wasn't the most deadly of creatures, and the next one would definitely be more threatening! I released the antidote that would free the animal from its chimera form, and landed on the pavement before Ichigo._

_The strange blob that forms the chimeras floated away from the now normal sized rat, and Kisshu caught it.  
"So, we meet again…"_

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_Was he my guardian angel or something? He had turned up just at the right moment and saved my life from the mutant rat; maybe he was here to protect me?  
"Ummm… thanks Kish... um Kisshu" was all I could manage. His name was strange and hard to remember, but I hope I had got it right; it would be embarrassing if I hadn't._

_He smiled at me, and I assumed I had.  
"Anytime kitten." He practically sang at me, and then he patted me on the head and soared up into the sky, disappearing as he had before. I watched the rodent scurry away into the bushes before turning and, once more, continuing my journey home, trying not to think about Kisshu or the odd events of the day._

**_Lettuce's POV:_**_ I changed into my work uniform. It was a green frilly dress with a heart-shaped apron on the front, and it didn't suit my personality at all. Right now all I wanted was a mug of hot chocolate and a nice thick book, but as it was Friday I had to work a double-shift. I sighed. Akasaka-san was a good employer, he was kind to Pudding and I, but the customers were relentless. They had you running around constantly, complained if you weren't quick enough, and heaven forbid you gave them the wrong order by mistake. Then your life really was over._

_I stepped out into the main café and waited for people to begin pouring in. Friday evenings were always busy, because everyone liked to start their weekend early with a trip to the infamous café mew mew, as with there being only one chef and two waitresses, things got a little hectic. I was only working here because my parents had cut off my pocket money. They said it was about time I got my head out of books and started living in the real world. So I had got a job here, at the new café._

_Pudding ran through the door, hyper as ever, and sped through the double doors to get changed, yelling a blurred "Sorry I'm late oneesama!" To me as she went.  
Then, to my horror, in walked the three girls I hated the most. Becky, Becky and Becky. I bit my tongue to stop myself screaming in frustration, and walked over to them to show them to a table. They snickered at me and whispered behind my back as I approached, and I felt my spirits crash. But I would have to be nice to them; they were the only friends I had…_

**_Mint's POV: _**_I couldn't get the dark-haired boy out of my head. Aoyama Masaya he'd said his name was. Aoyama-san… he had been so kind when he'd returned my handkerchief, and now I felt bad for being rude and snappy, when he had only been trying to be nice to me. But I had to stop thinking about him, he was a commoner, but an attractive one at that… No! Stop it! I mentally scolded myself! Just concentrate on the ballet steps…_

_That evening, I arrived home to find my father waiting for me in the hall. He had come back a day early from his business trip, but was leaving again shortly. I greeted him politely, and enquired as to how his trip had been. He nodded and greeted me, but then smiled. My father never smiled; not once on my childhood could I remember him smiling, so this really shocked me._

_Then he reached inside his coat and drew out two tickets, which he handed to me. I looked at them, and saw, to my excitement, that they were for Fujiwara Zakuro's modelling show! She was my role model, and my idol, and I was bursting with happiness about being able to see her! Then I noticed that they were VIP tickets, and I almost fainted. Almost._

_"Thank-you father!" I cried, only just managing to keep my composure, "Thank-you so much!"_

_"You nanny told me that you like her, and a friend of mine works with her producers. It was nothing really." He replied coolly. Then he patted me on the head and left for god knows how long, climbing into his chauffeured limo and driving away. Now the question stood: who to take with me? I could take Seiji, but I doubted very much he would miss one of his lectures for some modelling show._

_There _was_ someone I wanted to take, but I didn't know if I dared ask him: Aoyama-san._

**Any thoughts on Mint and Aoyama-kun? Or Kisshu saving Ichigo; could this be the start of something we've all seen before? Review!:D**


	4. New Romances and New Obsessions

**Zakuro Fujiwara **took a deep, calming breath and stepped out onto the catwalk. This was her third show, and despite not showing it, her nerves were still there. She strutted confidently to the end of the catwalk, paused, posed and pouted, before turning dramatically and strutting back to the exit. When she had rounded the corner that hid her from the crowd however, she was attacked from all angles by hair stylists, make-up artists and clothing experts.

Five minutes later she had been thrust into a new, slightly more revealing outfit, had her hair yanked up from being elegantly round her shoulders to being scraped back in a high ponytail on her head, and had had her face jabbed by various brushes that had transformed her from angelic to demonic in seconds. Her head was spinning and there was something in her eye besides the coloured contact lenses that had also been forced upon her, but nevertheless, she strode professionally out onto the catwalk once more…

**_Mint's POV:_**_ I wasn't sure whether I regretted inviting Aoyama-san or not. He hadn't seemed overly excited about coming, but he had accepted anyway, and that was something. I glanced across at him, and he smiled at me, despite the bored expression on his face. No, Aoyama-san may be bored, but he was definitely happy about being here with me, and the fact that he hadn't complained only showed how kind he was. I smiled inwardly; it had been so long since anyone had been kind to me!_

_The show was over, and now it was time to meet Fujiwara Zakuro herself! I practically bounded up to the backstage doors, dragging Aoyama-kun behind me, and showed my pass to security who escorted me to her dressing room. I was so excited to meet her, but quickly composed myself before entering…_

**_Zakuro's POV: _**_And here we go, another excitable fan I had to pretend to like for an hour. They would probably be rich and spoilt; the price of those VIP tickets was unbelievable! I smiled as they entered, and was pleasantly surprised when the two fans did not leap around and scream at the sight of me. One of them was a short girl with dark hair and eyes, and the other was a tall, dark haired boy, with a nice smile._

_I smiled at them curiously, and stepped forwards to greet them, hugging them both warmly as I always did. The boy didn't seem too bothered about meeting me, and I guessed that he was just accompanying the girl, who, on the other hand, almost fainted when I hugged her!_

_"It's so nice to meet you both!" I chimed routinely, "What should I call you?" I cocked my head to a side, wondering how they would react. As I had expected, it was the girl who replied._

_"Fujiwara-san," she gasped, trying to remain calm, "I'm Aizawa Mint, and this is Aoyama Masaya. I just think you're so talented!"_

_Just as I had thought: she was excited but trying to hide it. However, I liked her; she was different from the others, and I could sense that there was something unique about her. I began showing her around backstage, and introducing my colleagues. Something told me this hour wouldn't drag as much as it usually did…_

**Meanwhile, **Ichigo sat idly in her bedroom, bored out of her skull. Her best friends Moe and Miwa were both busy today, and she had nothing do to. Suddenly, her phone beeped; it was Miwa calling her. She picked it up and grinned at the sound of her friend's bubbly voice down the line.

"Ichigo! Change of plan! We're not going to see my aunt today, sooo since it's such a sunny day, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to check out that cute little café we saw the other day?"

Ichigo practically leapt off her bed and ran out of the house, yelling her answer to Miwa down the phone and shouting a quick farewell to her parents. She shoved the phone in her bag, but then realised as she did she had left her money on the side. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she sprinted home, grabbed her purse, and took off again within seconds.

She was running down the street, her breathing heavy and frantic from all the dashing about, when a giant animal crossed her path, this one just as big as the rat yesterday! Ichigo skidded to a halt just in time, and stopped, panting and horrified.

"Not again kitten!" Came an exasperated voice, "I only saved you yesterday!"  
The next thing Ichigo knew, she was being lifted off the ground and carried high into the sky; her head was nestled against the chest of her mysterious saviour. Looking up at his face, Ichigo saw what she had expected to: the green-haired alien that went by the name of Kisshu. Her heart lurched into her stomach, where it exploded like a butterfly-firework display!

She smiled to herself, now she was sure: the mysterious alien _was_ here to protect her after all! Then she remembered how high she was and stopped smiling. Her hands gripped Kisshu's top desperately and she shut her eyes tight.

"What's the matter honey, you afraid of heights?" He smirked down at her. Ichigo only clung on harder, causing Kisshu to roll his eyes. They landed on a roof-top and Kisshu put the shaking girl down gently, then he settled himself down to watch the destruction. When Ichigo finally recovered and stopped clinging to the roof ledge, she looked across at her companion curiously.

"Why do you keep saving me?" She asked, cocking her head on one side.  
"Who knows?" Kisshu cryptically replied, "If you don't want saving…?"  
She shook her head innocently, making Kisshu smirk again. Then she frowned confusedly.  
"Why aren't you going to kill that thing?" She asked, watching in horror as the huge cat-like beast made its way through Tokyo, killing and scaring citizens as it did.

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_My kitten couldn't be satisfied with me saving her could she? Now she wanted me to 'save' the rest of Tokyo as well? Well I wouldn't do it… _

_I watched as her eyes glistened over with tears. If I didn't stop this chimera from destroying all of Tokyo, she wouldn't trust me, and my game would be no fun. It wouldn't be interesting if my toy didn't think I was saving her rather than playing with her._

_I sighed again. Then I soared off the roof and flew through the air towards the animal. I shot the antidote at it, then collected the chimera spirit and returned to her to let her down. But then I had an evil idea._

_"Jump kitten! I'll catch you…" I yelled at her. This would be fun: I wanted to see what she would do._

_She stood trembling on the roofs edge before bending her long, thin legs and launching herself from the great height. I swooped up towards her and caught her easily before drifting to the ground. My plan had worked; she was now gazing up at me with admiration in her shiny eyes. I let her down from my arms, noticing that she held on for longer than she needed to, and teleported away to work on the next chimera that would convince her that I was her hero…_

**_? POV:_****_ Around now would be the time. It was around now last time anyway, although things might have changed. I watched through the waters. He was with the red-head again; he was always with the red head! Something had to be done about the situation, or it would all just have been a waste of time. Just like last time._**

**Review. But honestly please! And who do we think the '?' is...?**


	5. Pai and Taruto

**Kisshu **appeared before his master Deep Blue, his head hung in shame as he began his apology as to why the earth was not theirs yet. But Deep Blue silenced him.  
"I am disappointed in you Kisshu. But never mind that, I have already put another operation into action."

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_"Yes master." I bowed before teleporting away, feeling quite frustrated and angry that Deep Blue had not thought me capable of completing the mission. If it wasn't for my kitten, the earth would be ours now! But never mind; now that I have people to destroy the earth for me, I can focus on playing with my toy. Maybe I can even keep it as a pet when the earth is free of humans…_

**_Taruto's POV: _**_I held tight onto my brother's hand as we landed on earth. Then, when the ship had touched down, I let go, embarrassed. I mentally begged Pai not to say anything about my being scared, and to my relief, he didn't even mention it. Inwardly, I was scared to step off the ship; Pai and I had no guarantees whether the humans would be vicious or not, and we certainly didn't know what Kisshu had been doing to make him need our help. The mere fact that the chimeras had not worked yet told me something about the intelligence of the humans._

_We teleported to the spot we were due to meet our adopted brother on, and saw him sat by himself on the roof top. I took this opportunity to tease my older brother._

_"What are you doing there?" I asked him, "It's so shameful that you haven't been able to destroy Tokyo yet; just one city!"_

_He stood up and turned to see who it was.  
"Taruto! Pai!" He exclaimed.  
"Well, take it easy! Now that we're here it won't take long to take the earth." I smirked at him._

_Pai nodded to Kisshu superiorly.  
"Come Taruto. Let us go and release a chimera."_

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_I cant believe Deep Blue had sent these, my brothers no less, to destroy the earth. Taruto was barely ten years old!  
"Wait I have my pride too!" I called after their retreating backs.  
"Results are our only concern." Pai called back to me coldly.  
"What do you mean?"_

_He looked at me over his shoulder: "We just have to win. Pride only gets in the way. You're immature…"_

_I was fuming! I clenched my fists, and felt my body shake with fury as I watched my older brother turn away again.  
"Just stay out of our way." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear him. Then they both teleported away, leaving me shaking with anger and frustration!_

_But then a thought occurred to me that halted my anger: they were going to release a chimera on Tokyo, but this time, there would be no-one to save my kitten!_

_I teleported quickly to somewhere near her house. I knew about where it was, but wasn't sure where it was exactly. S luck would have it, my kitten was just setting off for school! I swooped down and picked her up quickly, then teleported to our usual high base. She panicked at first, but then realised it was me and relaxed. I put her down and stood to look out over Tokyo._

_"I'm really sorry Kisshu, but I have to get to school! I'm late enough as it is, and it will take me at least fifteen minutes to walk there from here!" she sounded flustered, and I turned to see her flapping about like a chicken! I almost laughed at how ridiculous she looked, but stopped myself, settling for a smirk instead._

_Then I took off to look for the chimera that was undoubtedly causing havoc throughout Tokyo right now._

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_So here I was. Stuck on a roof when I was supposed to be in school. Right now. But at least I saw Kisshu again…_

**_Pai's POV: _**_Taruto and I surveyed the city before us. We had a plan; we were going to fuse together, not just an animal with a chimera, but an animal and a human with a chimera. That way, the chimera animal would be even stronger than the pathetic predators Kisshu had created. We soared over Tokyo, looking for the perfect victim, and Taruto spotted her._

_We teleported to a hidden spot, and from there created the chimera, using a butterfly and the soul of the woman attempting to catch it. The result was better than I had thought it would be: the chimera was huge, and I could tell it was very powerful. Taruto was laughing evilly to himself, and I shook my head at his childishness. Now to sit back and watch the world become ours._

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_There it was, the chimera, although it looked different to the others; this one was bigger, and more human than the two animals I had created. Never mind, already the chimera had destroyed a few buildings, now to destroy it. I fired the antidote at the thing, and saw, to my horror and excitement, a human spirit begin to fall from the butterfly that erupted out of the creature. I swooped and caught it, then realised that Pai and Taruto were looking at me, aghast._

_"What are you doing?" My little brother asked me, shocked.  
"I- I'm destroying your chimera!" I replied, trying to act innocently.  
"Why?!"  
"I have my reasons!" I replied indignantly before teleporting back to my kitten. This one would make her love me for sure._

_"I'm back kitty cat!" I called as I teleported in behind her. She turned around, and looked relieved to see me.  
"Come on, we have something important to do," I told her, holding out my arms for her to climb into. I picked her up, and we teleported to where the butterfly woman was, then I put her down and walked over to the limp body._

_When she had regained her soul, the woman blinked open her eyes and I knew that was the cue for us to leave.  
"All done kitten. This woman has her soul back." That was genius on my part; make her think I was some superhero, then break her heart and watch her cry: that was my plan._

_I dropped her off at school, and then hid away on my roof top. I knew Pai and Taruto would find me eventually, but I needed some time to think up an excuse as to why I destroyed their chimera._

**_Taruto's POV: _**_We finally found Kisshu. He was hiding away on a roof, the one we had found him on yesterday actually. He was in trouble now! That was my first chimera and he killed it!  
"You're in trouble now Kisshu!" I shouted at him. He turned around, surprised to hear my voice and I scowled at him._

_"Just because I destroyed one chimera! I had my reasons, now leave me alone." He replied sulkily.  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep out of it! You may be our brother, but we won't protect you from the people at home when they find out you're trying to save the humans." Pai shouted at him._

_I was shocked, Pai never shouted; never! Then he took a deep breath and calmed down. I noticed that he was now looking at Kisshu curiously, as if he had never seen him before. I ignored him, and turned back to Kisshu.  
"So I don't like you anymore Kisshu!" I shouted to him, and then teleported away to sulk for a while._

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_I watched Taruto teleport away with satisfaction. I had really rattled his cage this time, and I loved to watch him strop; it was too funny! But Pai's reaction I didn't expect. He approached me carefully, gauging my reaction with every step, until he was close enough to whisper._

_"Kisshu, you'll keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself won't you? No matter what?"_

_Surprised at Pai words I nodded, and looked at him expectantly._

_"Do not trust Deep Blue. He wants the earth for himself, and he will use you to get it. Taruto and I used _him_ to get to earth, but you must promise me not to go back to him. Understand?"_

_I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know that?" I asked him suspiciously._

_"I just know! Now promise me."_

_I nodded to show I promised, but inwardly I didn't trust what he was saying. Deep Blue was our god! I would follow him until the end, regardless of what Pai and Taruto were doing. Satisfied, Pai teleported away, presumably to find Taruto, leaving me on the roof, feeling confused but defiant._

**_? POV: _****_It was odd watching Kisshu. He was so different around the red-head, almost as if he wanted her to love him. But that was impossible; she didn't, and wouldn't love Kisshu. I could see that he had become like a hero to her, and that was dangerous. The mission was to take over earth and nothing and no-one could get in the way. Not this time._**

**So who do we think '?' is now? Sorry to keep you all in suspense about this, but you could always review...?**


	6. Kisshu The Hero

**_Keiichiro's POV: _**_I unlocked the café doors. The days were beginning to blur into one; they were all the same! Just for once, I wished something exciting could happen! Something just to spice my day up a little. Fast forward an hour or so, and I had finished all my cooking and had an hour to kill until Lettuce was due to turn up._

_I liked the green-haired geek; she was different from most girls- quiet and kind. I had never really asked her much about herself, although I knew she was friends with those vile girls, the ones who occasionally came into the café and made her life a misery. There were a few customers, but nothing I couldn't handle on my own; until someone came in and disrupted the peace._

_"Outside! There's a… a huge beast!"_

_Everything fell silent. All eyes were on the panting woman in the doorway._

_"It's coming this way! Lock the doors!" she continued, looking around her in panic._

_I had to do something about this, I couldn't lock the doors and shut people out if there really was something coming this way, but I couldn't leave them open and endanger the customers in the café. In the end I decided to check out the situation for myself before making any rash choices. I ran down the path and out onto the street. There, I saw flying towards me a giant chimera animal!_

_It was just like the one that had destroyed the Shiroganes' house, and for a moment I could only stand still, staring at the creature. Then, suddenly, after five years, all of Dr. Shirogane's research came back to me. Well, not quite all of it, but I knew enough to work out what the creature was, and how I had to destroy it. I was just rushing back to the café to try and find the equipment I needed to kill the beast when, from out of no where, a small dart flew through the air and hit the monster, transforming it back into the three components that had been fused together to make it._

_A green-haired boy flew through the air and caught the spirit that had split from the other pieces before disappearing into thin air. I didn't know who he was, or what he was, but what I did know was that what Dr. Shirogane had predicted was coming true. The chimeras were here._

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_I didn't see Kisshu approach, but next thing I knew, he was stood behind me._

_"It's safe Ichigo. I have killed the beast." He told me sombrely._

_I turned to face him, and saw that he looked serious._

_"What's wrong?" I asked him, "Are you hurt?"_

_He shook his head, "No, but I fear these attacks are becoming more frequent."_

_I frowned, "So will it be safe for me to go to school?" I asked, concerned for my education._

_"Yes," He replied, "I will protect you."_

_My heart thumped against my ribcage when he said the words I had longed to hear for the past few days. Then he picked me up to drop me off at home, and left, as mysteriously as he had come. I realised I didn't know anything about him, other than he was a Cyniclon and his name was Kisshu. I decided to ask him the next I saw of him._

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_I teleported back to my base to confront Deep Blue. He would be mad at me for yet another failed attempt, but at least he didn't know it was me destroying the chimeras; as far as he knew, there was a force on earth that was defeating them, and I was going to keep it that way for as long as I could._

**_Masaya's POV: _**_I could not stop thinking about Mint. She had taken me to Fujiwara Zakuro's show, which, I had to admit, had really bored me, but it's the thought that counts. And at least she had been more interesting than that Ichigo girl- she had hardly spoken an interesting word to the whole duration of our date!_

_I had made up my mind; I was going to ask her to go out with me one day this weekend. The problem was: how to get in touch with her? I hadn't got a phone number from her when we had last seen each other, so the only way to contact her was to actually go to her house!_

_I knocked on the door, and it was opened by Mint's nanny.  
"Is Mint-san at home?" I asked her politely.  
"I'm afraid not dear, but I can leave her a message from you if you'd like?"_

_I nodded: "Could you leave her this from me? It's my number, get her to call me."  
"Of course, and thank-you for stopping by."_

_I left Mint's mansion and inwardly smiled as I walked away, knowing that before long she would call, and then I would ask her out…_

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_"Kisshu! It's not fair! Pai, tell him!"_

_I sighed, Taruto had been stropping with me for only ten minutes now, and already I was bored. Even Pai, I noticed, was getting tired of our little brother's whining._

_"Kisshu, Taruto's got a point. Why _do_ you keep destroying our hard work? Surely you want the earth to become ours?"_

_I mentally rolled my eyes. How was I going to explain this? I'd lie of course!_

_"Look, I've got a plan okay? Just go with it, and I don't have to explain myself to you!"_

_Pai sighed and gave me one of his 'I'm tired of this' looks. Taruto, on the other hand, scowled at me and stamped his foot, then teleported out._

_"Kisshu, seriously, what's going on with you?"_

_Pai seemed genuinely concerned about me, but I wasn't about to give myself away, he would only scold me for delaying the mission over some desire to mess with a human's emotions._

_"Nothing Pai. Just leave it okay?"_

_He cocked his head to a side, and eyed me curiously, then frowned to himself. I shook my head; typical Pai, analysing every situation…_

**_? POV:_****_ Kisshu reminded me of someone… someone I hadn't seen in a very, very long time. Then I got it: The Blue Knight. The way he was acting, the way he was saving Ichigo from the chimeras. Although something about Kisshu's heroism was very different from The Blue Knights; for one, saving Ichigo was just a game to Kisshu. But for now, all I could do was continue as I was, but keep an eye on the green-haired alien…_**

**Another chapter completed:D Any different thoughts on '?' Review please!**


	7. New Love

**Masaya Aoyama **smiled at Mint as she descended the grand staircase to meet him. He had come to pick her up to go on their date, and she looked absolutely stunning! _Where would they go? _ Maybe the park, Masaya thought, or shopping? He would have to ask her, but one thing was sure: this would be a perfect day!

**_Zakuro's POV: _**_I was sat in my dressing room. In half an hour I would be bombarded with people getting me ready for the third night of my show, but I was a little early, so for now I had some peace. I wonder what that fan from yesterday is doing right now, probably relaxing, or maybe she's out with that boy again. Why was I even thinking about her? She was just a fan! Although she had said she liked to dance…_

_Maybe I should get in touch with her; I could do with someone to talk to these days!_

**_Pudding's POV:_**_ Well, off to work again! I had just dropped my little brothers and little sister off at their care centre, and now I was due at café mew mew for my shift. I looked forward to working, despite how busy the café got. Lettuce was the only person I talked to- other than my family, and Akasaka-san was kind to me. Those two were the only ones who knew about my situation, and they understood if I was late in sometimes, which was nice._

_Anyway, I suspected something was going on between my boss and Lettuce, they had been unusually shy around each other recently, and Lettuce even blushed when Akasaka-san talked to her, even if he was only telling her an order. He had been smiling at her a lot too…_

**Lettuce Midorikawa **rushed into work a little late, and blushed a deep, beetroot red when she realized Pudding was already changed and taking orders. She ran into the locker room to get changed into her green frilly uniform, and then blushed again when she saw that Keiichiro had noticed her lateness too.

She hung her head and stammered an apology, but Keiichiro put a finger on her lips to hush her and smiled.  
"It's okay Lettuce-san, I don't mind you being late once in a while, and it's nothing to be sorry for."

Lettuce's face now felt as if it was on fire, and she was having trouble breathing. Keiichiro smiled at her once more, and then left for the kitchen, leaving a jittery Lettuce to compose herself.

**Kisshu **sat by himself again; solitude was becoming more and more frequent for him now. He usually sat and planned the next way he was going to save Ichigo. Six times he'd saved her now, and each time he would lure the chimera after her to put her in imminent danger, and then swoop in and save her at the last minute, carrying her away to safety, and then destroying the chimera right in front of her eyes to impress her. Soon, when he was sure that she was in love with him, he would personally squeeze the life out of his toy and watch her suffer.

_I couldn't wait for the day I got to watch the life leave my kitten's eyes. The day she realized she had trusted the wrong person. With any luck, she would cry when she found out she had been betrayed; that would be even better! How I loved playing this twisted game with her, making her adore me, then ripping her to shreds._

_But all in good time! Better to not rush things; I had to wait until she completely trusted and loved me before hurting her. Before I hurt her so much that she hated me. And the real satisfaction? That would come from watching her squirm as she tried to work out whether she loved or hated me. But all in good time; now for the next chimera attack…_

**Taruto** sat sulkily on a bench in the park, scowling as he thought about his brother Kisshu, and how he had ruined all of his and Pai's attacks. _Why was he doing it?_ Then he noticed a young girl sat on the bench next to him. She was staring at him curiously, and he was unsure how he hadn't noticed her before!

"Are your ears real no na da?" she squeaked at him.  
He frowned at her, trying to show her he wanted to be alone, but she was having none of it. She started pulling on them, trying to get them to part with his head, but they did not. What's more, it hurt Taruto so much, his eyes filled with tears!

Frustrated with himself for crying, Taruto balled his fists and stuck his tongue out at the girl, who only giggled ad shuffled closer to him.

"I'm Pudding no na da? Who are you?"

"Taruto I…" He kicked himself for letting his guard down, and turned away from Pudding.

"Why do you have weird ears Taruto?" She asked sweetly. He merely scowled and moved away. She shuffled even closer, and put her hand in his.

"Let's be friends Taruto!" She beamed at him.

He looked surprised, and almost lost his cool- but not quite!

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_I was there again. The one place I loved to be: Kisshu's arms. I had been walking home from detention, and suddenly another mutant animal had crossed my path, and this one had begun to charge at me! This time, however, I had not been scared; I knew my savior would swoop in and carry me to safety, and he had!_

_Now I was snuggled against his chest, feeling his toned muscle against my cheek, and smelling his warm, intoxicating scent. He landed us on our usual spot, and took off to defeat the beast. He was so heroic, so brave to fight the mutants and save me… was I in love? I couldn't be sure, but whenever I was with Kisshu, or even thought about him, my stomach flipped and my heart thumped harder than usual._

_What did that mean? Did that mean I loved him? Maybe I should see how I felt when he came back, then I would know for sure!_

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_I quickly destroyed the beast and returned the soul to its owner. Then I flew back to my kitten._

_"All gone kitten. I make this seven times I've saved you now… do I get a kiss in return?" I asked slyly.  
She blushed bright red and gasped, and I smirked. Then she ran towards me and hugged me. The act was so sudden that I had not been expecting it, and my heart lurched into my mouth when she did. I awkwardly hugged her back, and then took off to land her safely on the ground._

_She was biting her lip when I put her down, and my toy looked so cute when she did that. Maybe I wouldn't kill her after all, I would be sad when she was gone…_

_No, I _would_ kill her- that was part of the fun. But I wouldn't deny that it would be a shame; she was cute after all._

**_An hour later _**_I found myself having the same conversation with Pai that I'd had every day now. He asked me why I did it, and I told him to butt out. But tonight, he didn't just forget about it and teleport away as he had every other night before._

_"I know that you're in league with Deep Blue, Kisshu, don't try and deny it!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "You know I'm not Pai, I know he's…" I paused before saying the words, "Using us. Why would I be in league with someone who's betraying us?"_

_Pai's eyes narrowed. "You know, you can be so immature at times Kisshu! Why won't you just tell me what's going on with you? You were so… never mind." He turned to go._

_"Just keep out of my business Pai. What I do has nothing to do with you. Although I am not working with Deep Blue."_

_He nodded suspiciously, but left me alone, and I immediately went to speak with my master…_

**Chapter 7... Done! Honest reviews again please! I genuinely want to know what you think:D**


	8. Friendship and Love

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_Was this the tenth time Kisshu had saved me, or was it only the ninth? I had lost track of all but one fact: he _was_ like my guardian angel…_

**_Kisshu's POV:_**_ I was scared of my own emotions. Why did I feel happy when I saved my toy from the chimeras? Why did it make me feel good when she smiled at me, or when I could practically hear her heart beating when she was in my arms? And why did the way she snuggled into my chest give me goose bumps? This would make killing her so much harder…_

**Keiichiro **looked up at the sound of the café door opening, but then felt his heart sink when it wasn't Lettuce, but another customer. He frowned at his own emotions, why did he feel this way? It was stupid! But then Lettuce really did walk in, and without meaning to, Keiichiro stood up suddenly. Startled, Lettuce jumped, but smiled at him warmly and blushed.

**_Keiichiro's POV: _**_Why had I stood up? Lettuce must think me ridiculous! I sat down again and continued with my work. At the minute, I was calculating costs for the café, it was dull work, but had to be done. Then I threw down my pen; it was no use trying to concentrate, all I could think about was Lettuce: her kind nature and her pretty eyes that were only magnified by her glasses. Should I ask her out? But what if she rejected me? That would only make things awkward between us…_

**_Mint's POV: _**_I was bored already. Only an hour I had been at this fund-raiser, but with there being no-one to talk to, I wanted to leave already. Then I heard the arrival of another guest, and looked up absent-mindedly to see who it was. When I saw who the latecomer was however, I almost fainted. It was none other than… Fujiwara Zakuro! I gasped, and made my way hurriedly through the crowd to greet her. She wore a knee-length purple dress that sparkled subtly in the light, and her hair was tied up elegantly on her head. She looked so perfect!_

**_Zakuro's POV: _**_I couldn't believe it when I saw Mint push her way through to greet me! What a coincidence that we would both be attending this function! I smiled genuinely at her, and made my way over to the girl. She was wearing a long, blue ball gown with elbow-length gloves to match, and looked so pretty! It made me smile, maybe we would be friends after all!_

**Kisshu **hovered outside Ichigo's window, and watched as she drifted off to sleep. He knew it was perverted and stalkerish, but he couldn't resist watching his kitten sleep. She went to bed unusually early for someone her age, he noticed. Never mind, he relinquished the opportunity to spy on her when she was in her night-wear…

**It was the end of her long shift, **and Lettuce stood awkwardly, trying to decide whether or not to say goodbye to Keiichiro. Pudding had left early to collect her brothers and sister from their day-care centre, but her boss had been busy in the back room, and she hadn't seen him all afternoon.

Just as she was about to leave, Akasaka came out and, upon seeing her still there, smiled.

"Lettuce-san, I thought you had gone."

"N-not yet Akasaka-kun," She replied, bright red, "I wanted to umm, to say goodbye." Her voice trailed off to a whisper, and she hung her head in embarrassment. When Keiichiro did not reply, Lettuce turned to leave; now regretting saying anything at all.

**_Lettuce's POV: _**_I held back my tears of humiliation, but gasped as I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I faced its owner, looking deep into the eyes of the boy I loved, and felt my breathing pick up when I saw that he was looking deep into my eyes too._

_"Lettuce, I-"_

_His face was glowing, and warmth was pulsing through the deep depths of his brown eyes, making my heart thump against my chest. He removed his hand, and I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. He reached for my hands with his, and my face heated up to boiling point. Then he pulled me closer, and hugged me; holding me tightly against his warm chest. I almost fainted…_

**_Pai's POV: _**_I stood unseen at the window of café mew mew, and watched Keiichiro embrace Lettuce. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, but why did I feel this way? I didn't know the girl, I hadn't even spoken to her, and she definitely wouldn't know me! I was embarrassed by my behaviour; it wasn't like me to stalk someone- that was Kisshu's job. But I couldn't help but wonder whether what I had done was right? I had given up a lot already, and I knew I would have to give up even more soon, but it was the only way._

_I was also concerned about Kisshu; he was obsessed with the red-head, and I knew it. His obsession would certainly ruin our mission once again, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. He was in denial about the whole thing, and I wasn't even sure if he had listened to me about Deep Blue or not. My only consolation was that if he was in league with the evil Cyniclon, he surely would be more focused on the mission than he currently was, although I wasn't sure…_

**So Pai has feeling for Lettuce even though she is not a mew mew... And what do you think about Keiichiro and Lettuce, since Ryou is dead? Review:D**


	9. Happiness and Destruction

**Kisshu **watched from a great height as Ichigo set off for school. She looked so adorable in her uniform! He vowed to watch her throughout the day, and hopefully save her when she finished for the day, depending on whether Pai and Taruto released another chimera…

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_It had been a long day in school, and I was walking wearily home, dragging my feet as I did so. From out of nowhere, Kisshu appeared, and my breath caught in my throat._

_"What's doing kitten?" He asked me, with one eyebrow raised suggestively._

_I smiled by way of answer, and blushed as he took my hand in his and pulled me close to him. Next thing I knew, we were stood at the top of Tokyo tower, and I was being carried baby-style by Kisshu. My breathing quickened as I saw how far up we were, but I was not afraid: Kisshu would protect me._

_He let me down, and for a while we just stood and looked out over Tokyo in complete silence, but for the steady beats of my heart._

**_Taruto's POV: _**_There was that girl again; she was always in the park! I decided it would be fun to make her jump, and so I teleported in quickly in front of her- then laughed as she screamed at the sight of me!_

_"Oh, it's you Taruto!" I was surprised to see that she looked genuinely happy to see me._

_"Uh- yeah." I said._

_"Do you want a candy no na da?" she asked brightly._

_I shook my head, but she put something in my hand anyway. Looking down, I saw it was a small red sphere, and found upon unwrapping it, a sweet, which I ate gratefully._

_"Pudding and Taru-Taru are friends no na da!" She giggled. I jumped back shaking my head vigorously, but she leapt on me and hugged me. Why was she being like this? I didn't even know her! Even if I did find her fun to be around…_

**_Pai's POV: _**_I watched and remembered. Then snapped myself out of my hypnotic state, and set about the task I had to do. First, I collected several human spirits- I would need a few in case Kisshu decided to get involved. Then, seeing that Taruto had left the short, blonde girl, I teleported beside him._

_"It's time little brother." _

_He looked to me and nodded determinedly once. I knew he was ready but the question still stood- was I?_

**_Kisshu's POV:_**_ From here, we could see all of Tokyo, and if you looked in the right place, you could clearly see Ichigo's house. I looked across at her, and saw that she was looking at me too. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, but I mentally told it to shut up._

_Then I smirked at the adorable expression on my kitty-cat's face, and turned away. I sensed her look back towards the city too, but then my attention was drawn away from the actions of my toy, and I focused on the tiny hovering figure just above Ichigo's house._

_I gasped as I realised it was Taruto, and my eyes widened to see him release a chimera right above her home! My eyes were drawn sharply to the right, and I noticed Pai creating another one near the school. Taruto was now above the café where Ichigo sometimes went with her friends and I watched in horror as yet another beast was released on Tokyo._

_I heard my Koneko-chan begin to sob, as she watched more and more chimera animals being unleashed on her home, and I pulled her close to me to try and comfort her. But there was no comfort in it for either of us. We both knew that there were too many of them for me to destroy, and I could only watch as my brothers destroyed my kitten's beloved Tokyo._

**_Mint's POV:_**_ I had no idea what was happening! Last thing I remembered, my father had offered for Zakuro to stay in our guest room as it was late, she had accepted, and I had fallen asleep dreaming about my idol. Now however, the house was shaking and I could hear screams echoing through the empty halls._

_I bounded out of bed, and sprinted through my house, looking for people everywhere, but I was alone. The ground shook again, and I fell to the floor where I lay for a few seconds recovering. Then an awful thought struck me- Zakuro was in the house! I ran full pelt to the guest room she was staying in, but she wasn't there!_

_Panic began to overwhelm me, and I almost began to cry as I searched the house for my absolute favourite star. The whole house was in tatters, but worst of all was the hall, the huge double doors were hanging off their hinges, and the staircase had been ripped to shreds. It was as I was manoeuvring the staircase that I saw her, sprawled on the floor in the hall with several other guests.  
"NOO!" I screamed and ran to her, completely ignoring the others. I knelt beside her and felt for a pulse that wasn't there. Then I threw myself over her limp body and cried._

**_Masaya's POV:_**_ I had a stitch but I didn't care, all that mattered was getting to Mint's house and checking that she was okay. I rounded the corner and ran down her street, skidding to a halt outside her house. For a second I doubled over with fatigue, but then, seeing that her front door had been torn from its hinges, I bounded up the drive and pushed my way into her mansion-like house._

_She was crouched on the floor next to the body of Fujiwara Zakuro, and seemed unharmed. My tension disappeared as I saw that she was okay, and, full of relief, I made my way through the rubble to comfort her.  
"Mint-san!" I called to her, "Aizawa Mint-san!"_

_She turned to look at me, her dark eyes shining with tears, and I ran quickly over to her, kneeling down beside her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders protectively. She leant into my shoulder and sobbed, and for the first time that evening, I felt peace._

**_Taruto's POV: _**_I had finished releasing all of my chimeras, and returned to the café to see how well my favourite animal had done. I grinned when I saw that the roof had been ripped clean off, and the walls smashed down. All that was left was a pile of rubble and a few bodies. But then I realised with horror that the few bodies included that of the blond girl, Pudding. I swooped down, the lump in my throat growing by the second, to confirm my fears. She was spread-eagled on the café floor next to a tall, brown-haired man, and a green-haired girl._

_I landed and walked over to her, my eyes filling with tears. It was all my fault! I had been the one to release the chimera over this store, and so it had been me that had killed Pudding. I knelt beside her and cried over her body. It looked even smaller in death._

**_Pai's POV: _**_It was done. I had released several chimeras in different locations, but had spared the café. I teleported there quickly to save Lettuce- I had time; the nearest chimera animal was at least two blocks away, but saw, to my horror, that there was no more café._

**Oh no! Tokyo has been destroyed... but what will the survivors do now? I'm really sorry but you're gonna have to wait... unless you review:D**


	10. Promises and Regret

**Kisshu **walked through Tokyo with Ichigo's hand in his. He watched without emotion as motherless children cried in the rubble, and walked without stopping past the injured and dying. Ichigo, on the other hand had barely the strength to keep putting one foot in front of the other. They eventually came to Ichigo's street, or what used to be her street, and the red-head collapsed on the floor when she saw the rubble that was her home.

Kisshu picked her up, and continued down the street until he came to the place where her house used to be. All that was left was a pile of bricks and mortar, and a smashed up door on top of the pile.

**_Kisshu's POV:_**_ My kitten had buried her head in my top rather than look at the remains of her house. There were no visible corpses, but I knew as well as she did that her parents had been in there. It made my heart ache to see her so upset, but why did it make my heart hurt? Surely this was what I wanted- to see her cry? To see her heart break into tiny pieces. But I soon realized that this wasn't what I had wanted; at least, I didn't want it anymore, although I might have done a few weeks ago._

_I bit back the tears that were forming in my bright yellow eyes and kissed Ichigo's head. She was no longer my toy- she had become more than that to me. She was now my love._

_But I had sworn loyalty to Deep Blue, and he would not be happy to discover that I had fallen in love with a human. I would have to break the news to him at some point however, and I decided to do it now before I changed my mind._

_Without asking Ichigo's permission, I let her down and then teleported to his dimension; emerging slowly out of the water to face my master._

_"What is it Kisshu?" Deep Blue-sama's voice sounded through the empty space of the dimension._

_"I have something to confess master," I began nervously, "But before that, let me give you a full report…"  
I filled him in on the events of the past couple of days, and I sensed that he was satisfied with my work for once. But I knew that he would not be quite so happy about what I was about to tell him._

_"However, Deep Blue-sama, master, I have something to confess. I have… I have fallen in love."_

_"What do you mean by this Kisshu? You haven't been in contact with any of your people in months…"_

_I took a deep breath, "I have fallen in love with a human. With all due respect master…"_

_"I am very disappointed in you Kisshu. I thought you were loyal to me." he interrupted._

_I hung my head in shame, but Deep Blue was not finished yet, "However, I am willing to overlook your betrayal. You have been a faithful servant to me Kisshu, and I am very forgiving._

_"I will also ensure- when the earth is ours- that Cyniclons and humans can live in harmony together. And I will personally restore Tokyo to its former glory. But first, there is something I need you to do for me: I have a human counter-part who must be found if I am to be revived. There are several things that will help to lead you to this person…"_

**_Pai's POV: _**_I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done it. This wasn't what I wanted. I hadn't wanted this! I hadn't wanted Lettuce dead! I held her limp body close to me and rocked her slowly, feeling a twisted sense of melancholy peace sweep over me. I buried my head in her soft, green hair and allowed a solitary tear to crawl over my cheek._

_That man, Akasaka Keiichiro, had died next to her. The two had been holding hands when I had found them, but I had soon straightened that out, kicking Keiichiro away from Lettuce, and moving her body into a more comfortable position. _

_Why had I done it?_

**_Kisshu's POV:_**_ I had to tell Pai, he had to know! Deep Blue had no intention of betraying us; he actually waned to help us! He planned to allow humans and Cyniclons to live in peace. Ichigo and I could be together! I appeared in the air above Pai, and began to descend to him. Then I stopped. He was crying over the body of a girl with green hair, and I hadn't the heart to disturb his grieving._

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_I sat alone in the rubble. The rubble that was my old house. I knew who had done this; I had seen the culprit release the mutant over my house yesterday when I had been stood at the top of Tokyo tower with Kisshu. I vowed to avenge my parents, and I knew exactly who was going to be getting a slice of my revenge. The one responsible was a small boy with brown hair. I had seen him do it, and now he was going to pay…_

**I think we all know who Ichigo wants revenge on, but will she get her vengeance...? Reviews if you will:)**


	11. Revenge and Betrayal

**_Mint's POV: _**_I had not left the house since yesterday, and Masaya had not left my side. He had stayed through the whole day, and was still here, despite the setting of the sun. I sighed. My tears had run dry, and all that was left was a hollow ache inside me. Not only Zakuro-san, but my parents and the other guests had also been killed, and I had not the strength to carry on. Aoyama-kun suggested he go outside and check the rest of Tokyo, but he had not yet returned. I had not doubted him until now, but a snide voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that he would not return, and after nearly an hour of trying to ignore it, its comments were beginning to get to me._

_Then I heard someone enter, and my spirits lifted: was it Aoyama-kun…? It was! For the first time that day, my heavy heart lifted slightly, and I smiled at him through my depression. He did not smile back, and I faltered. He was crying, and out of instinct, I went to him to comfort him as he had comforted me earlier._

_"It's my parents." He choked, "They are dead… along with the rest of Tokyo. I think we may be two of only a few survivors. It's… it's scary out there." He hung his head, and I felt sympathy for him. As far as I knew, he had been close to his parents, and so losing them must have been so much harder for him than for me._

_On a whim, I reached up and wrapped my arms around Aoyama-kun's neck, and he sobbed into my shoulder. Despite my dry eyes, I felt new tears spring up, and before long, we were both crying together._

**Ichigo **sat on a bench in the midst of the destruction. She had been sat there for over an hour now, waiting for her parent's murderer, although she had no guarantees that he would even turn up. Kisshu had been absent ever since he had left her yesterday, and she had no idea if she would ever see him again.

"So you're the one my brothers obsessed with huh?" A high, childlike voice sounded above her head, and Ichigo jumped.

"If by 'your brother' you mean the tall one who was with you yesterday, then no! I've never even met him! Why am I even wasting time talking to you? You killed my parents! And I'll never forgive you!"

Taruto looked shocked, "You mean he hasn't even told you he's my brother? And I never killed your parents!" He replied defiantly.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to look shocked, "Who are you talking about?!" She yelled at Taruto, "And I saw you with my own eyes! You may be only a child, but I know it was you that released that monster over my house!"

"Maybe I did, but how was I to know it was your house?" He whined.

"Tell me who you're talking about!" She screamed at Taruto, loosing patience quickly.

"I'm talking about Kisshu! My older brother and comrade in the mission to take over the earth!"

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_My rage had been distinguished. My anger had been squashed. I suddenly felt like a deflated balloon, and there was no more fight left in me._

_"K-Kisshu?" Was all I could manage._

_The brat seemed to notice he had hit a nerve, and he smirked evilly, "N'aww did you think he was your hero? Did you think he was on your side?" he laughed at his own joke, but I didn't even have the anger in me to argue with him._

_"K-Kisshu, he… he's on your side? My… Kisshu…"_

_I felt as though the world had dropped out from under my feet. My parents, and most likely my friends too, had been killed, and by the boy I loved no less. Even though he had been with me at the time, and I knew he had not been the one to actually kill them, I still felt betrayed; he was working with them! He had known who was going to release the monsters, and when and where they were going to be released!_

_His saving me hadn't been genuine at all and he hadn't been genuine either. It was all fake. I tucked my knees into my chin and cried. Taruto hadn't said anything for a while, and I realized he was looking at me sympathetically. Well I didn't want, or need, his sympathy! I jumped from the bench and ran away, tears streaming from my face and flying out behind me as I did. _

_"Ichigo!" Taruto called after me, "The truth is, Kisshu, he…"_

_I didn't hear the end of his sentence, nor did I want to. All I could think about was Kisshu's betrayal, and all I wanted to do was curl up on my bed and cry, but I didn't have a bed anymore, so that wasn't possible._

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_Ichigo was gone- I had left her sat in the ruins of her house, but now that I had returned to find her, she wasn't there! I floated slowly through Tokyo, praying that Pai and Taruto'd had the sense to destroy the chimeras, I hated to think what could have happened to Ichigo if… no, she would be okay, I had to believe that…_

_There she was! She was running away from… God knows what. The point was, she was okay! I descended to the ground a few metres in front of her, and waited for her to run to me. Within seconds she was close enough to me for me to see that she was crying._

_"What's wrong kitten?" I asked her, genuinely concerned._

_She glared at me, and the look in her eyes could have soured milk. I flinched, her hostility had stung me like a wasp, and I had no idea why._

_"What have I done Ichigo?" I asked, hurt._

_I think you should ask your brother!" She shouted at me, tears streaming down her face._

_"I- I- what do you mean?"_

_"Your little brother just told me the truth. None of it was real was it? It was all just some big lie!"_

_Suddenly I knew exactly what she was talking about._

_"Ichigo, I'm sorry! It's true that I did come to earth to take it over, but then I met you and… you changed my mind."_

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_He had been lying to me for weeks, and he thought a simple apology would make up for that? As tempted as I was to forgive him right now and just fold myself into his strong arms and bury myself in his intoxicating smell, I couldn't do it! Everything I thought I had known had just turned out to be fake, and I didn't want to see Kisshu ever again. It would just bring back too much pain._

_"Just… Just go Kisshu…"_

_I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. He hovered for a second in case I changed my mind, but when I didn't speak again, I sensed him disappear into the air. That was when I really started to cry._

**Poor Ichigo:( and poor Kisshu:( review pleeeaaaseeeee!**


	12. The Truth

**Pai **walked away from both the café and his one true love. He wandered aimlessly through Tokyo, surveying the wreckage that used to be a great city. Was this what he had imagined when he had thought his plan a good idea? And to think, to take over the whole earth, he would have to repeat this process thousands of times, create millions of chimeras, and kill billions of innocent people- just like his Lettuce! He had to tell someone what he had done, he had to get it off his chest.

The weight of his regret was dragging Pai down, and the only way he could see to lift the weight was to let someone else, other than him, in on the secret. He knew who he was going to tell, but where was Kisshu? And when he had found him, how was he going to go about telling him?

**Kisshu **also wandered through the city aimlessly. He felt the heavy weight of his rejection bearing down on him as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Then, in the distance, he saw Pai steadily approaching him.

"Pai!" He called out. All he wanted was some company, and someone to talk to, and Pai seemed to be the answer.

"Kisshu!" His older brother called back. The two walked a little faster to each other; both wanting only to talk. When they finally reached each other, it was Kisshu who spoke first.

"Pai, I just want to talk, it's been so long since we used to talk and…"

"Kisshu, there's something you need to know, but you might not like it…"

They both looked at each other, silently deciding who would speak first. In the end, it was Pai who won the battle of the eye-contact.

"There's no easy way to say this but… There is… another version of history where Tokyo did not get destroyed."

**_Kisshu's POV:_**_ My mind was buzzing. But Pai continued._

_"We have both lived through that version, well, you won't remember it but… I'm getting off the point! When we lived in that version, the mission on Earth was a failure! Deep Blue betrayed us and we did not successfully invade earth. We were beaten by five girls that called themselves 'Tokyo Mew Mew."_

_What he was saying was ridiculous! Ludicrous! Deep blue would never betray us, and there was no way we were ever beaten! I frowned at him, extremely confused, but he sighed and continued anyway._

_"I know this will be hard for you to hear, but Ichigo was one of the mews. She was one of the girls who always beat us, so was Mint, Pudding, Zakuro and… and Lettuce."_

_Pai was now on the verge of tears, and now I knew who the green-haired girl was, but I still didn't believe his story._

_"We left earth on good terms with them, even after a year of fighting them, and took with us a special crystal called Mew Aqua in hope that it would heal our planet. The only problem was, we didn't take enough of it. We only took what was left after Ichigo saved her boyfriend, and now I know we should have taken more._

_"So I did what I thought was a good idea at the time, and that was to use the time machine I had later developed to go back and stop the mews from ever being created. I thought that without them here on earth, our mission would be a success, and the Cyniclons would have a planet to inhibit. So I went back and made a phone call to the mews leader, Akasaka Keiichiro, to stop him saving the life of its other leader Shirogane Ryou._

_"He was just a boy at the time, and he was lost in a fire along with his parents and all of the Dr's research notes. So this time the mission was a success, and…"_

_But I did not hear the rest of Pai's story. I had teleported away to find Ichigo. Now it was more important than ever to make things up with her._

_I found her at the park, laid on a bench that stood alone in the midst of the destruction. At first I did not realise that she was asleep, but this became clear to me fairly quickly as I noticed that she was snoring lightly. I sat at her feet and watched her sleep for a while, terrible guilt threatening to overwhelm me. It seemed crazy that my first interest in this girl was only because I wanted to see her hurt…_

_"I'm sorry Koneko-chan… I'm sorry for everything… and I think that… umm I think I love you…"_

**_Ichigo's POV:_**_ I lay on the cold, hard bench with my eyes tight shut. Kisshu clearly had no idea that I had awoken, and he was talking to me, or, I guess, himself._

_"umm I think I love you…" he muttered._

_Now that I couldn't ignore! I sat up slowly, and Kisshu blushed. Had I forgiven him? I wasn't sure yet. Seeing that I was awake, he stood up and turned to go, but instinctively, I grabbed his arm to stop him._

_"Kisshu, don't go. I heard what you said and I… I love you too"_

_He sat back down and it cheered me up that was going to stay with me. I shuffled closer to him and he put his arms around me protectively. This was where I wanted to be most of all; with Kisshu. He gently cupped my cheek with his hand and tilted my head up to his. Then he leaned down slowly, and kissed me._

_His kiss was soft and gentle, and for a moment I was in pure bliss, but then the day's events finally caught up with me, and I began to cry. Kisshu pulled away and frowned._

_"What is it Ichigo?" he asked me kindly._

_"I've lost my parents and my friends today and I guess it's just dawned on me that I'll never see them again."_

_"This might sound selfish, but we have each other now Koneko-chan. I love you so much, and I want to always protect you! Please don't cry Ichigo, you'll make me sad too!"_

_I smiled at him through my tears, and then snuggled up to him like a kitten, my heart feeling a mixture of sadness and joy, though how that was possible I had no idea!_

_"Listen, Koneko-chan, there's something we need to do. My master, Deep Blue, needs my help if he is to come back to life. If he does, then he will ensure that Cyniclons live in peace with humans. If we do not help him however, Pai and Taruto will just systematically destroy all the cities in the world just as they did Tokyo."_

_I didn't understand half of what Kisshu was saying, but I would follow him wherever he went; he was all I had left! I nodded and he smiled back. Then I lay down in his lap and eventually went back to sleep, thinking to myself that this was much comfier than the cold bench…_

**_?/Pai's POV:_****_So my secret was finally out. Kisshu knew what I had done, but he had run away before I'd had chance to warn him properly about Deep Blue or tell him the truth about Ichigo. He had told me that he was not communicating with Deep Blue, but something told me he was lying. Kisshu and Ichigo had worked out this time around, but it wouldn't last; they weren't destined to be together. Should I have turned back time? Should I have attempted to take over earth again, even if it meant the death of my true love Lettuce?_**

**Ooh that was a twist then! It was Pai that lured Keiichiro away from saving Ryou and was the mystery POV... and Kisshu plans on resurrecting Deep Blue! Will it work out this time around...? Honest reviews please.**


	13. Deep Blue Awakened

**Kisshu **and Ichigo sat together on the park bench while he filled her in on what they had to do.

"Deep Blue said we'd know him because he would have survived the devastation, he would most likely have dark hair, and he would be attached to a girl. In fact he said the main way to tell would be to try and attack the girl he was with, and if it is the one, he will transform into a Cyniclon."

Ichigo nodded to show that she had the information right. Then they set off to scour Tokyo for the mystery person…

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_It's been an hour now, and we still haven't found him! My plan was to fly up high, and visit the least destroyed places first. The only problem with that was that in those places there were more people, meaning it was harder to pick out just one. Ichigo clearly had no idea what we were doing this for, but the mere fact that she was going along with it anyway just to be with me warmed my heart._

**_Mint's POV:_**_ Masaya and I had moved into the dining room. It was one of the only rooms to not have corpses in it, as well as not being half open to the elements. Also, it was conveniently next to the hall, so we would know if anyone tried to enter. There had been some canned food in the kitchens which we had raided; we didn't want to eat the fresh products, just in case. This whole situation reminded me of some sort of zombie apocalypse, although that could be exactly what was happening- I wouldn't know!_

_Then came the sound of someone pushing open the door. I looked nervously to Masaya, who grimaced back, and together we cautiously approached the hall. When we got to the door however, Aoyama-kun pushed me behind him and whispered:  
"Stay close."_

_"Okay." I breathed back; secretly glad to have something between me and the intruder, even if it was the boy I loved._

_We slowly peeked our heads around the door, and I saw two teenagers stood before us. They had their backs to us, and all I could see of their appearances from here was that one was a boy with green hair and huge sticky-out ears, and the other was a girl with red hair a little bit shorter than the latter._

_Aoyama-kun visibly relaxed when he saw that they weren't zombies or murderers, but he still kept me behind him as we ventured towards them._

_"Um hi, who are you?" he asked a little awkwardly.  
The girl turned around first, and I felt as though I had seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then her green-haired friend turned, and I early screamed at the sight of him! He had bright yellow eyes that had slits for pupils, and his sticky-out ears were even bigger than I had first thought. His skin was sheet-white and the outfit he wore looked even more ridiculous from the front!_

_I felt Masaya tense also, and we both stepped backwards simultaneously at the sight of the obviously-not-human intruder._

_"Calm down," the girl said, "We're not here to hurt you."_

_For some reason, I trusted her, but Aoyama-kun was not so ready to back down._

_"Who are you?" he asked again, however this time his voice was louder._

_Neither of them answered, but then the freak-boy disappeared into thin air, and the next thing I knew there was a hand over my mouth and a blade at my neck, and I was being dragged quickly backwards…_

**Masaya **whirled around at the sound of a struggle behind him, but only just saw Kisshu vanish with Mint. He yelled in fright and span back around to face the Ichigo, but then to his confusion, the freak and Mint reappeared next to the red-head. The short, blue-haired girl had passed out, and Kisshu laid her carefully on the floor behind him before turning back to Aoyama.

"If you want her, come and get her." He taunted Masaya while Ichigo looked on in horror, only just seeming to register that it was Aoyama-kun that stood before her.

**_Masaya's POV: _**_Why was Ichigo with this alien-boy? Was it revenge for not meeting her again? I couldn't be sure, but I had to save the girl I loved! Anger was brimming up inside me, but then I suddenly felt little electric shocks run through me. My vision blurred, and then before I knew it, I was writhing on the floor in agony, feeling as though someone had replaced the blood in my body with burning tar! Then I blacked out…_

**_Kisshu's POV:_**_ This was it, I knew it! Why else would this boy be writhing around surrounded by static energy? Then his appearance began to flash between two people, one was the boy we had just met, and the other was a blonde Cyniclon wearing a long blue cloak._

_Then the flashing stopped, and before us was the blonde Cyniclon, he stood up and looked down at himself. Then he smiled evilly._

_Next thing I knew, the cloaked Cyniclon was doubled over, clutching the place where his heart would be. He let out a deep, loud yell and threw his head back, his arms thrown behind him so that his chest pushed forward. When he returned to normal, he was no longer blonde. Now he had long, jet black hair, and a different face; this one paler and more sinister-looking._

_He began to laugh. At first it was a chuckle, but it soon became an evil cackle, and before long he was practically in hysterics. I glanced at Ichigo, who was looking at Deep Blue in a mixture of horror and shock. Then I remembered who the boy was; he was the dark-haired boy she had been flirting with at the train station- that would explain why she had looked so surprised when he had begun to transform!_

_Deep Blue stopped laughing suddenly, and flexed his hands to check they were working. Then he looked up sharply, staring creepily into my eyes._

_"So, this is the human you have fallen in love with?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice._

_"Hai, Deep Blue-sama." I replied defiantly._

_"You are a disappointment to me Kisshu. I sent you to earth on a mission and you have defied me." Deep Blue's eyes flashed, as if a flame had just ignited behind them. I felt confused; my master hadn't been angry before had he? Why was he being like this now? I looked across at Ichigo, who glanced nervously back at me- what was going to happen now?_

**Sorry if that was a bit boring, review anyway please:)**


	14. Happiness Unravelled

**Deep Blue **turned away from his most loyal servant and drew from his cloak a long, diamond encrusted sword. He held it pointed in front of him and shut his eyes, summoning his power from within. Then he raised his sword sharply to the sky, and a static blue electricity spark shot from the blade. Lightning appeared to be channelling from the sharp tip of Deep Blue's weapon, and soon after, the ground began to shake.

Ichigo began to fall, but Kisshu caught her and the two of them balanced against each other for the duration of the quakes. They did not last very long, but when they had stopped, Deep Blue waved his sword in a circle above his head, causing more blue electricity to fire from the end, and with one almighty crash, the roof of Mint's house was ripped off!

Above them was a huge, floating fortress, with three sharp legs protruding form the sides, ad white floating panels circling it. Deep Blue smiled evilly and turned top face Kisshu, who was fearfully eyeing up the floating building.

"Wh-what's happening?"

Mint had stirred, and was now looking about her frantically for Masaya.

"Where is Masaya?" She cried desperately.

"He's not here, he umm…" Ichigo tried to explain.

"It was you!" She cried, pointing at Kisshu, "You killed him!"

Then she leapt on the alien, who, taken by surprise, was knocked to the floor. Ichigo hurriedly pulled a screaming Mint off Kisshu, and he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Stop it!" Ichigo cried, "He's not dead! That is Aoyama-kun!" she whirled around and pointed dramatically at Deep Blue, who remained as emotionless as stone. Mint stopped struggling, shocked.

"It- it can't be… Aoyama… kun?" she approached Deep Blue slowly, taking small, staggered steps.  
Deep Blue didn't even acknowledge her presence until she was about a foot away from him, and even when he did it as only to peer down on her like one would peer at a slimy insect.

She fell to hers knees at his feet and sobbed.  
"What is this?" He asked, disgusted at the sight of the distraught Mint.  
"Aoyama-kun!" She wailed, "It's me, Aizawa Mint!"

He narrowed his eyes. Then resumed his emotionless expression and straightened. Before anyone could register what was about to happen, Deep Blue raised his sword and shot Mint with a cobalt-blue energy blast, that killed her instantly. She fell, limp to the rubble-covered floor, but even as she was dead at his feet, Deep Blue did not show even the smallest trace of emotion.

Kisshu and Ichigo could only stare, mouths gaping, at the sight before them. It was disturbing to say the least, to watch someone die in such a violent and sudden way, especially someone who hadn't the faintest clue what was happening, and was certainly not involved in the situation.

The evil lord strode over her body, concealing it from view with his long blue cloak, and looked to Kisshu as if nothing had happened.

"Now it is your chance to decide Kisshu. Me," Here he paused to add more effect, "Or the girl." This was spoken with bitterness, as if the taste of the words was defiling Deep Blue's mouth.

Kisshu glanced repeatedly between his master and the girl he loved, but in the end there was no competition.  
"Ichigo." He stated plainly.

Deep Blue flinched slightly at his decision, but other than that did not react.  
"Fine." He shrugged, "You've made your choice. But you must pay for it."

Then he disappeared into the air. Kisshu breathed out a sigh of relief at the departure of his evil master, but as he went to smile at Ichigo, he saw, to his horror, that she was not stood beside him. At that moment, Pai pushed his way through the broken down doors, followed closely by Pai.

"Why Kisshu?" He asked his younger brother, although they both already knew the answer.

"It seemed the right thing to do." Kisshu replied ashamedly. "Pai, he's got her! He's taken Ichigo because I betrayed him. I'm scared Pai! What do I do?"

Pai looked shocked, "That didn't happen last… Oh no…"

Kisshu looked at him, panicked, "What Pai?! What is it?" He practically shouted.

"It didn't happen last time because… because mew Ichigo went looking for him! All this time, things have happened similarly to what they did before but now… he still had to go there… but how can this…" he paused, then looked up at Kisshu, confused as to why he was still stood there.

"Well aren't you going?!" Pai yelled at him. Kisshu suddenly snapped up and nodded to Pai. "You won't be able to teleport," Pai informed him quickly, "You'll have to fly up manually."

Kisshu nodded once more and began the long journey upwards…

**Meanwhile, **up in Deep Blue's fortress, Ichigo was slouched, panting, in the corner of the huge, circular room. It had been tiring teleporting here; something about the transition had been different to how Kisshu teleported. The evil Cyniclon was now stood a few feet in front of her looking down on her curiously.

"Why would Kisshu…? Never mind that. He has disappointed me, and now he shall pay. When I am done, he will not defy me again."

"You wrong!" Ichigo screamed defiantly, "If you kill me he will defy you! He wont ever follow you again! Don't you understand that?"

Deep Blue cocked his head to a side questioningly.  
"And you think you know girl? Well if he will not follow me, I'll just have to kill him as well. Now stop delaying…"

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_Please be okay Ichigo. Please be alright. Please be alive… I'm sorry! I would never hurt you! I realise now how much you mean to me! Just please, please, please be alright…_

_I reached the fortress, and luckily I had flown to the right point to enter. Once inside, I ran down the corridor to confront Deep Blue and save my love's life…_

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_Kisshu wasn't coming to save me… he was too late… No matter what, I love you Kisshu! I mentally told him. No matter what happens, it wasn't your fault… I love you! Deep Blue raised his blade and…_

_"NO!"_

**Kisshu **ran into the room just in time to see Deep Blue raise his sword above Ichigo's head ready to strike her with his electricity blast.  
"NO!" He cried, his limbs turning to jelly and his brain to cotton wool.

Deep Blue smiled at the sight of his old servant entering the room.  
"Even better." He said, just loud enough for Kisshu to hear.

Then he brought the sword down and killed Ichigo.

**...**


	15. The End

**Okay, so my author's note is going at the top so I don't ruin the ending! Please review when you've read it, and don't flame me for finishing the story; this wasn't ever going to be a long one!  
PS. Sorry for the sadness...  
PPS. But then it has a kind of happiness to it I think...**

Then he brought the sword down and killed Ichigo.

**_Kisshu's POV:_**

_…_

_…_

_..._

...

_I ran to her. Deep Blue at least had the sense to back away. I sat by her. I cradled her limp body. She was cold as ice already, and as white as snow. I lifted her face to mine and kissed her. She did not respond. I buried my head in her cold, dead body._

_She was dead._

_It was my fault._

_..._

_..._

**_Pai's POV: _**_Kisshu teleported in before me and Taruto. That was strange; I didn't think you could teleport in and out of the fortress, although maybe it was different if you were coming out and… My thought train stopped there._

_..._

_He sat on the floor. With the girl. Ichigo. She was dead._

_…_

_This wasn't meant to happen. They were all dead. They hadn't died before; Tokyo hadn't died before. This wasn't right; this wasn't meant to happen. It was better before. Why had I been so selfish? Oh Lettuce, you would have shown me the right way…_

**Silence.**

Silence but for Kisshu's muffled sobs.

**_Pai's POV: _**_I knew what had to be done, but I had to let Kisshu decide._

"Kisshu. Listen to me. Ichigo can be saved, but you must listen to what I have to tell you." Pai told him calmly. "I have been thinking about doing this ever since Taruto and I arrived on earth, but I have been in denial, I can see that now. I still have the machine to travel through time. I can go back to that night five years ago, and I can stop my future, and sort of my past, self from calling Keiichiro.

"It sounds complicated, I know, but if Ichigo becomes a mew mew, then she will not die! There is something you must know however."

Kisshu had stopped sobbing, and despite still being faced away from Pai, he was listening carefully to what Pai was saying. Even Taruto had the sense to shut up.

"In that version of the future, I will not remember that I went back. I won't go into the details; it's complicated and you won't understand it. Basically, if you wish it, I am going to go back in time and fix things, make it so that things are how they used to be." Pai spoke slowly and clearly, as if talking to a toddler.

"I am going to write myself a note, just as I did last time, only this time all I am going to inform myself to take more Mew Aqua. Any more information than that, and I will risk upsetting things again. But you have to know one thing: in the real version of history, you do not, and never will, end up with Ichigo."

Kisshu stiffened, but Pai continued regardless, "Ichigo will date Masaya Aoyama, the boy that just turned into Deep Blue. She will become a mew mew, and we will fight her on many occasions. Deep Blue will be resurrected, and the mews will defeat him. Ichigo will save her boyfriend and then you, me and Taruto will head back to our planet."

There was a moments silence as Kisshu thought it over. When he spoke, his voice was crackly and sore.

"But Ichigo will be saved. She will live?"

"Hai."

"Then do it. Go back. Save Ichigo; if only she lives…"

"Thank-you Kisshu. You did the right thing." Pai consoled him, "But you have to say goodbye now. I know it's hard, but the next time you see Ichigo, she will be your enemy. You need to be ready for that."

"Hai." Kisshu's voice was barely a whisper.

**_Pai's POV: _**_I felt tears of pride enter my eyes at my brother's selflessness. He had finally grown up, had finally learnt what it is to love, and I was happy. But I had to do what must be done…_

**_Five years previous..._**

**_I was stood by the pay-phone knowing that in a few seconds time, my future-self would enter the booth to call Keiichiro. Here he came. I emerged from the shadows to tell him what the consequences of his actions would be, and hopefully stop him from making the call…_**

**_Five years later…_**

**Ichigo** felt the ground moving beneath her feet- was it an earthquake? She passed out, and while unconscious, saw, a few feet away form her, a cat- one of the red data animals she had seen at the museum to be exact.

She picked it up, but was surprised as it jumped inside her! However, despite her immediate surprise, she soon found that the feeling wasn't unpleasant…

**_Pai's POV: _**_I watched as Ichigo woke up next to Aoyama-kun. My sensor told me that the transformation was complete. I smiled- this time everything would be right and earth would not become a heap of ruins and rubble. I had already delivered my note to myself, and now I knew that I knew everything would work out, my job was done..._

**_It was a pleasant summer's day I noticed; the perfect day for it all to begin..._**


End file.
